The Pop Star and The Fan
by bbraeflinxrobstarcybee1011
Summary: AU. Rachel Roth is a world renown pop star. Garfield Logan is one of her biggest fans. When she comes to Jump City on her tour, Gar knows he has to get a backstage pass. Luckily, his friend, Richard's, dad owns the stadium she's performing in. Now he gets to meet her. Will this encounter lead to more? Will Rachel ever get his annoyingly cute smile out of her head? Flames excepted!
1. Chapter 1

AU. Rachel Roth is a world renown pop star. Garfield Logan is one of her biggest fans. When she comes to Jump City on her tour, Gar knows he has to get a backstage pass. Luckily, his friend, Richard's, dad owns the stadium she's performing in. Now he gets to meet her. Will this encounter lead to more? Will Rachel ever get his annoyingly cute smile out of her head? Will I ever stop asking questions? Read and find out! My first story on this site, so please tell me what you think. Flames are excepted! If you don't know the Titans' real names/alibis, I'll put them. Cyborg=Vic Beastboy =Gar Richard=Robin Kori=Starfire Rachel=Raven. Robin/Starfire are 18. Cyborg is 20. Beastboy/Raven are 17.

"Dude, you actually listen to this crap!?" Vic laughed at the embarrassed look on his friend's face.

"Yeah, so what? Plus, she's, like, super hot." Vic looked at the picture.

"I guess. She looks more like the little sister type to me." Gar rolled his eyes.

"That's because you're three years older than her. We're the same age." Vic laughed again.

"Just because you're the same age doesn't help your chances. I mean, she travels the world singing songs, and you travel across the city for soccer games. It wouldn't work." Gar sighed and looked back at the picture. A girl with a small, almost unnoticeable, smile looked back at him. She had chin length hair, shorter in the back than in the front, and thin amethyst highlights running through it. Her eyes were the deepest, clearest blue he had ever seen. Her pale skin was flawless, her dark shorts showing off her long legs. His thoughts were interrupted by the door opening and his other friend Richard coming in his slightly messy room.

"Hey Gar, what cha looking at?" He looked at the picture.

"Oh. This again? There is no way this would work." Gar just smiled.

"A guy can dream, can't I?"

"Oh, yeah. That reminds me. She's coming to Jump on her tour. My dad owns the place she's performing at. We get special clearance. "Gar's eyes lit up.

"Awsome!" Things were definitely looking up.


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel sat on her purple and blue tour bus. She was at the part where the detective announces who killed the queen ( though she already figured it out four chapters earlier ) when her manager and best friend came in.

Kori was from an island called Tamaran. She had skin so tan it was almost orange. Her hair was so red it looked like fire. Her electric green eyes seemed to glow on the few occasions she got angry. Kori was very tall, and had an hourglass figure. Her native ways were, put bluntly, very cruel. She was always fascinated in how people act and the things they do. Her innocent, naive beauty made men drop dead. She never noticed the looks she got though. Her only wish was to make everyone she meets happy. And so far, she was succeeding.

Rachel, on the other hand, was basically the complete opposite. Straight raven black hair, pale skin, and crystal clear dark blue eyes. She was petite, with a _very_ curvy figure. She didn't usually like attention, but when she was singing it was like she was in a different universe. Kori was the only person, except her mom, who heard her sing up close and personal. They had been friends since Rachel was six and Kori was seven. When Rachel was thirteen, she sang for Kori. Kori waited until Rachel's voice evened out (ya know, puberty and all that), then told her guardian how great she was. Galfore, her uncle/guardian, was a producer. After a lot of persuasion on Kori's part, Rachel agreed to the contract. Now they were traveling the world on her tour. Right now, they were on their way to Jump City. Bruce Wayne was funding their trip.

"Friend Rachel, put the book down. We are arriving the the City of Jump!" Rachel smirked and set her book down.

"You mean Jump City, and yes, I know we're arriving. I have to keep my emotions under control so I don't freak out, you know I can't get as excited as you."Kori nodded. Rachel had a problem where it was hard for her to express her emotions openly. If she showed too much, she would have an emotional breakdown. The bus stopped and the girls walked out to the giant stadium.

"And they sold all the seats?" Rachel was super nervous. This would be the most people that she would ever see. Bruce stood in front of it.

"Hello, girls. Welcome to Jump City. I hope you enjoy your stay. My son and his friends will show you the hotel you'll be staying in. Call them if you have any questions." Three boys they hadn't noticed before stepped up to introduce themselves. The first had spiky black hair and clear light blue eyes. He took Kori's hand and kissed it. She giggled and blushed. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"I'm Richard. Pleased to meet you."

"I am Kori. This is Rachel. Pleasure to meet you new Friend Richard." The next was an African American who had a tall, sturdy, muscle ridden build. He had his head shaved. His gray eyes shone with confidence and happiness.

"I'm Vic. Nice meetin you lovely ladies." Rachel offered a small smile, but remained silent.

"Hello new Friend Vic. It is nice to meet you as well." The last one had blonde hair, tan skin, a splash of freckles just barely visible on the bridge of his nose, and bright green eyes that shone with mischief and laughter, but there was something hidden under it. Rachel could just barely see the hidden pain.

"Hi! I'm Gar. This is such an honor." Rachel offered him a smile too, but this time she spoke, slightly startling them.

"Hello. It is a pleasure to make your aquantance(sp?). I hope we will get along for the time i-" Kori elbowed her, "excuse me, _we _will stay." Gar smiled, flashing a set of white teeth with slightly above average canines.

"Let's go show them around the city," Richard suggested, taking Kori's hand again. They went around the city, Rachel keeping quiet most of the time.

_'Maybe this won't be so bad...'_


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel and Kori were unpacking in their hotel room. The afternoon had been pretty uneventful after meeting the boys. Other than a couple arguments, there hadn't been any problems. Rachel thought about what happened they were talking about restaurants in the area in particular. She had giggled at how idiotic Vic and Garfield had acted about meat. Vic loved meat, while Garfield was a hardcore vegan.

"Ugh!" She slammed her suitcase shut. Kori put her hand on her shoulder.

"Friend Rachel, please do the downing of calm." Rachel sighed.

"It'calm down', and okay. I just need to meditate." Kori smiled.

"May I participate in the meditating as well?" Rachel got in the lotus position.

"Sure Kori. You've meditated with me before, you know what to do." They sat in silence while they found their centers. When they got out of the trance, it was already 11:45.

"Friend Rachel, you have practise tomorrow morning! You need sleep." Rachel got her sleep clothes and changed in the bathroom. The two got in their beds and we're soon asleep.

* * *

"Friend Rachel! Please awaken, you have practise today! You would not want to disappoint your fans, would you!?" Rachel groaned at Kori's loud, energetic voice.

"Kori, none of my fans will be at my practice."

"That is not true friend! Friend Garfield is one of your fans and he will be attending the practise." Rachel bolted upright in her bed.

"What!?" Kori giggled as Rachel composed herself. She got out of bed and looked in the mirror. Her short hair wasn't necnecessarily 'messy', just untidy. Her eyes looked sharp and alert, despite her being sluggish.

"Okay, I'm getting ready." She got her clothes, dark blue jeans and a dark green t-shirt.

* * *

Kori was waiting for her when she got done, already done with her make-up, though Rachel hardly wore any, and had a yellow sundress with white floral print on it.

"Friend! Let us go to the studio of recording!" Rachelsighed.

"Kori, we're not recording this time. Okay?" Kori nodded and dragged her out the door.

* * *

They got to the studio and, sure enough, Garfield, Vic, and Richard were there. Richard and Kori immediately started flirting shamelessly. Rachel sighed and went into the booth.

"I'm ready." The music started.

"I'm goin' through the same day

Same place

Same way I always do.

Then I saw you from the corner of my

Eye and it hit me like a bricks

I can't lie

Oh, you got to me

My life was alright

Livin' in black and white

But you changed my point of view

Show me your colors

Show me your colors

Cuz without you I'm blue! (Without you I'm blue!)

Hurry up and save me

Hurry up and save me

Hurry up and save me

Hurry up and save me

I just wanna feel alive!

And I do when I'm with you.

Hurry up and save me

Hurry up and save me

Hurry up and save me

Hurry up and save me

I just wanna feel alive!

And I do when I'm with you.

(Show me colors, show me your colors)

I have to have

Control of myself

My thoughts

My mind

Cause the way it's goin' down in my

Life I feel like a prisoner

In a light

Are ya feelin' me?

Cause the way you make my

Break my

Shake my walls around

I feel like I'm breakin' out!

Show me your colors

Show me your colors

Cuz without you I'm blue! (Without you I'm blue)

Hurry up and save me

Hurry up and save me

Hurry up and save me

Hurry up and save me

I just wanna feel alive!

And I do when I'm with you.

(Hurry Hurry up)

Hurry up and save me (save me)

Hurry up and save me (save you)

Hurry up and save me (save me)

Hurry up and save me

I just wanna feel alive!

And I do when I'm with you.

My window's opened up

Tonight I'm crawlin' out

Will you be there?

Are you waiting?

Will you be there?

Will you save me?!

(So just save me, so just save me)

You can save me

I know you can save me

So just

So just save me! (Without you I'm -)

Hurry up and save me

Hurry up and save me

Hurry up and save me

Hurry up and save me

I just wanna feel alive!

And I do when I'm with you.

Hurry up and save me

Hurry up and save me

Hurry up and save me

I just wanna feel alive!

And I do when I'm with you.

Hurry up and save me

Hurry up and save me

Hurry up and save me

Hurry up and save me

I just wanna feel alive!

And I do when I'm with you.

Hurry up and save me

Hurry up and save me

Hurry up and save me

Hurry up and save me

I just wanna feel alive!

And I do when with you.

(Save me, save me)

Save me

Save me

Save me-"

* * *

"Wow. You never realize how repetitive a song is until you're looking at the lyrics." Rachel was examining the lyrics to the song she singing with Kori while the guys talked about whatever they were talking about.

"Yes, but it was very easy to catch!" Rachel lifted an eyebrow.

"I think you mean'it was catchy'?" Kori nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes, of course Friend!"

* * *

"Well, I gotta admit, girl can sing." Gar rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Told you." Richard was about to say something when they heard loud arguing.

"No, Kori, I'm not doing that!"

"Please Friend Rachel! There has to be someone you would be comfortable with!" They looked and saw the two girls walking towards them, deep in their conversation.

"For the last time-" Vic clapped his hands to get their attention.

"Yo, what's the problem?" Kori clapped her hand over Rachel's mouth before she could say 'nothing'.

"I am trying to get Rachel to have a guest singer with her. I do not know who just yet, though..." Rachel's phone went off. She struggled out of Kori's grasp and walked away to have some privacy. Though it didn't do anything since everyone followed her.

"Hello?" A voice spoke on the other end and Rachel's face lit up with an unnatural smile. She looked relieved and happy all at the same time.

"Melvin! How's Timmy and Teether?"

*Pause*

"That's good. I miss you so much."

*Pause*

"Don't worry, everything is fine. I love you Mel. Tell the boys that I love them."

*Pause*

"See you soon Mel."

* * *

Please read this! Guys, I am so sorry about not updating this because, to be honest, I really like writing this one. I'm having some problems with family issues lately and this was burried under all my other files, then my phone broke so I had to get a new one. Again, I'm so sorry. I tried to make a kinda long chapter, but I don't think I succeeded. Um, so, please review and I'll update the next chapter in the next week or so, promise.


	4. Chapter 4

Rachel hung up and turned to the others, who were looking at her curiously.

"What?" Kori dismissed it.

"Nothing. Now, back to the guest-"

"No, Kori. I don't need anyone else. As long as I have my acoustic guitarist for one of my songs I'm fine." Kori looked nervous as she said that.

"I knew you would say that, Friend Rachel, so I fired your guitarist." Rachel glared at her.

"How am I supposed to do Outside Looking In without the acoustic?"

"Gar plays acoustic. Really well actually." Gar tried to stop Vic from saying it, but he was no match for the bigger teen. Kori looked ecstatic.

"That is wonderful! Is it not, Friend Rachel?" Rachel just muttered a 'whatever' and walked away.

* * *

"I can't believe you did that, dude!" Vic shrugged.

"You wouldn't have gotten the guts to do it." Richard pushed them apart.

"Kori gave you the chords you need to practice, shouldn't you be doing that?" Gar nodded happily and ran off. Vic shook his head.

"He's head over heels for that girl."

* * *

Three days later, Gar had practiced every chance he got. Vic had to get his foster mom, Rita, to get him out of his room during the day. Now, all three of them were going to the girls' hotel room. Kori had said Rachel refused to leave, so they had to come to her.

Rachel had been talking on the phone, reading, or meditating for the three days. Melvin, Timmy, and Teether had been calling. (It was really funny when Teether called!) Now she was basically tied to a chair waiting for the boys to arrive. Oh, wait. She WAS tied to the chair. Kori was keeping her restricted until they came so she couldn't do any damage or make an excuse. She heard a knock and wasn't sure whether to be happy or enraged.

"Um, dudes, why is Rae tied to that chair?" She glared at Gar.

"Don't call me'Rae', and Kori did it." Kori giggled nervously and untied her.

"I did this for protective measures. Do not worry friends." Rachel stood up and glared at them. They cringed under her gaze. After a minute, she closed her eyes and said a short phrase under her breath, then them and looked at Gar, who had his guitar.

"Are we going to do this or not?" He nodded and sat on the foot of one of the beds (he didn't know whose) and got ready to play.

"You don't know my name

You don't know

Anything about me

I tried to play nice

I wanna be in your game

The things that you say

You may think

I never hear about them

But word travels fast

I'm tellin' you to your face

I'm right here behind you back!

You don't know how it feels

To be outside the crowd

You don't know what it's like

To be left out

You don't know how it feels

To be your own best friend

On the outside lookin' in

If you could read my mind

You might see

More of me than meets the eye!

And you've been all wrong

Not who you think I am

You've never given me a chance!

You don't know how it feels

To be outside the crowd

You don't know what it's like

To be left out

You don't know how it feels

To be your own best friend

On the outside lookin' in

I'm tired of stayin' at home

I'm bored and all alone

I'm sick of wastin' all my time.

You don't know how it feels

To be outside the crowd

You don't know what it's like

To be left out!

You don't know how it feels

To be your own best friend

On the outside lookin' in

You don't know how it feels

To be outside the crowd

You don't know what it's like

To be left out

You don't know how it feels

To be your own best friend

On the outside lookin' in." She finished with one last note from Gar. She glared at the group staring at her.

"I'm goin' on a walk." They didn't argue with the angry girl, just made room for her to get by.

* * *

Rachel opened her phone and dialed.

"Hello?" An innocent voice asked. She smiled.

"Melvin. I'm glad you answered." Melvin was obviously happy to hear from her.

"Rachel! Do you think you could get that video app and sing to us tonight?" Rachel chuclked.

"I already have it, that's why I'm calling. To prepare you for tonight."

Melvin was only roughly 8 years old. She had golden blonde hair and sparkling sky blue eyes. She was very fond of her pink cape and teddy bear Bobby. She had two younger brothers, Timmy and Teether.

Timmy was around 5 with red hair (I don't know the color of his eyes) and loved his blanket. He always seemed to be fighting with Teether, but always listened to Melvin.

Teeher was the youngest. At only two years old, he already had a love for the people and world around him. He liked Timmy's blanket almost as much as Timmy did, so the two were almost constantly fighting over it. He had blonde hair and blue eyes like his sister.

"I have to go Rachel, they're fighting again." Rachel sighed.

"They never stop. I'll talk to you tonight Mel."


End file.
